newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of 1976 Homemade
Part 1 Animaniacs: Puttin' on the Blitz (1976) Aosth: Tails Tale (1976) Aosth: Robo Ninjas (1976) Aosth: The Coachnik (1976) Aosth Spaceman Sonic (1976) Rugrats: Toys in the Attic (1976) Muppet Babies: Quoth the Werido (1976) Muppet Babies Babes in Troyland (1976) Muppet Babies Operators are Standing By (1976) Muppet Babies Puss n Boots n Babies (1976) Muppet Babies Sing a Song of Superheroes (1976) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1976) Muppet Babies: In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1976) The New Yogi Bear Show: Shine on Silver Screen (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Kayla's Big Surprise Party (1976) The New Yogi Bear Show: Real Bears Don't Eat Quiche (1976) The New Yogi Bear Show: In Search of the Ninja Raccoon (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Jackson Heights Broadway Express Trip (1976) The New Yogi Bear Show: The Hopeful Diamond (1976) The New Yogi Bear Show: La Bamba Bear (1976) Tom and Jerry Kids: Super Duper Spike (1976) Animaniacs: Nighty-Night Toon (1976) Part 2 Recess: Lost Leader (1976) Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (1976) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake Hoohaw (1976) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Turncoats (1976) Sonic X: So Long Sonic (1976) Digimon Tamers The Power to Dream is our Future (1976) Beyblade Final Showdown (1976) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1976) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1976) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1976) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1976) Spider Riders Archna Power (1976) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1976) Dinosaur King Fate of The Cosmos (1976) Pokémon: Gotta Catch Ya Later! (1976) Pokémon: Home is Where the Start Is (1976) Pokémon: Memories Are Made of Bliss! (1976) Pokémon: Best Wishes! Until We Meet Again! (1976) Pokémon: The Dream Continues! (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1976) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II: F''orever ZEXAL (1976) Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Game Over (1976) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader's Spirit (1976) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arc-V That’s A Wrap (1976) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (1976) CN Groovies - Signal in the Sky (1976) CN Groovies - I’m a Super Girl (1976) CN Groovies - Power of the Female (1976) CN Groovies - Chemical X (1976) Music Kumbia All Starz - Chiquilla (1976) Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games with My Heart (1976) I'll Be Missing You - Puff Daddy and Faith Evans (1976) Angel - Belinda (1976) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1976) Collage - I'll Be Loving You (1976) La Oreja De Van Gogh - Rosas (1976) La Oreja De Van Gogh - La Playa (1976) RBD - Rebelde (1976) RBD - Solo Quédate En Silencio (1976) RBD - Otro Día Que Va (1976) RBD - Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (1976) RBD - Un poco de tu amor (1976) RBD - Tenerte Y Quererte (1976) RBD - Enséñame (1976) RBD - Sálvame (1976) John & Yoko and the Plastic Ono Band with the Harlem Community Choir - Happy Xmas (War is Over) (1976)